


Blood and Dirt

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: The Evil!Seth Compendium [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Community: wrestlingkink, Dubious Consent, Evil!Seth, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, a literal fight for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth knew all the right buttons to press, all the right ways to make Dean squirm, because they had been here before and they would always come back to this. He and Seth, always connected and always in the wrong way. </p><p>*prompt fill*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt:
> 
> Seen on a porn blog: " I didn't bring you on this road-trip because I like you. I brought you because I needed a traveling cum-dump... So prep yourself, 'cuz my first load's almost ready."
> 
> Figured this would be great considering how much traveling our favorite Superstars do.
> 
> Any pairing is fine, but OP has a preference for either Roman saying it to Seth, or Seth saying it to Dean.
> 
> Dub-con is what the quote is set up for, but OP wouldn't say no to the whole situation being a setup to get the submissive victim alone for some non-con.

How did it always come to this? He and Seth, in these situations where neither man would walk out a winner. He should have known when Seth offered to ride with him that things would go so gloriously wrong. But Dean needed a riding partner and he held onto this false sense of hope that maybe, just maybe, those seven months changed Seth for the better. 

He realized pretty damn fast that he was so incredibly wrong. 

It started slow, a light touch to his knee while he was driving, a caress up his arm, a sneaky hand finding its way up the back of his shirt. Despite how much he wanted seth, how much he'd _always_ want Seth, giving into him was a slippery slope that neither could recover from. 

It’d taken Dean a long time to get over Seth, their relationship always so volatile and dangerous to both of them. It almost broke them when they finally crashed into a fiery wreck they were always headed for. The two of them together was like throwing a lit cigarette into a puddle of gasoline. Nothing good ever came of it. 

He _thought_ it would be better this time. 

He _thought_ Seth might have changed. 

He _thought_ he could handle this.

But he wasn't the one he needed to worry about. Apparently.

The fight started at one of those deserted truck stops off the interstate, the ones with just enough working toilets for the state to call it a tax write off and no one really stopped at unless they absolutely had to. He'd had to piss, that was all, and rather than do it off the side of the road into some bushes “like a heathen” Seth wanted to pull over. So they did. Dean needed to stretch his legs anyway. 

He wasn't expecting the sucker punch to the jaw, and it sent him spinning off his feet and into the dust soaked gravel. He was pretty damn sure he'd swallowed a tooth. “What the _FUCK_!”

“You're really going to play hard to get, Dean?” Seth damn near screamed at him, flipping him onto his back and straddling him to hold him there. “I didn't volunteer for this little road-trip because I _like_ you! I volunteered because I needed a traveling cum-dump and you've always been so ready for me. So prep yourself, 'cuz my first load's almost ready."

Dean growled and managed to push Seth off, switching their positions in the gravel so he had the upper hand. He reared back his fist and punched Seth hard before grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up by the collar. He could just about see the blood dripping from his nose in the dim light of the only street lamp flickering above them and, yet, couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. “What is wrong with you!? Have you lost your _goddamn_ mind?!”

He was laughing. The son of a bitch was laughing right in Dean's face. “Don't act so shocked, Lunatic. You know you want me. You'll always want me.”

Goddamn him for being right.

He felt Seth's hand climb up his thigh and he had to let go to swat it away. That little distraction was enough for Seth and he shifted his weight to switch their positions again. This time, Seth got Dean's arms over his head and pinned them there. Sneaky son of a bitch, it was like he had this planned. Knowing Seth, he almost certainly did. 

“Get offa me!” He yelled as if someone was around to hear him. Then he remembered, middle of nowhere truck stop and they were the only idiots in this goddamn parking lot. 

Seth's face was mere inches from Deans and he was still fucking smiling. But, fuck, it was Dean who closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. He tasted like blood and dust and everything Dean remembered that Seth tasted like. It sent a flush of electricity through him and , fuck, he knew exactly how this was going to end because his body was betraying him. But it was that hatred, that absolute fucking contempt for Seth that made him bite down _hard_ on his lower lip until he could taste fresh blood on his teeth. 

“Fuck!” Seth cried as he pulled back. Another distraction and another opportunity to switch their positions. But Seth was crafty, slippery, and able to roll out from under Dean. “You bit me!”

Dean smirked. “Want me to do it again?”

He was ready when Seth tackled him, driving his shoulder into Dean's gut and back to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt and gravel in its wake that left them both coughing as the grit stuck into their throats. But Dean rolled through the onslaught and got Seth under him again. 

“Get your goddamn pants off!” Seth yelled, making Dean laugh. Making demands even in his current situation. 

“Make me.”

The punch was quick, and not entirely unexpected, but it allowed Seth to get back in control. This time he pulled Dean to his feet by the hair and dragged him to the hood of the car before slamming him face first into it. Dazed and tasting fresh blood in his mouth, he was unable to fight it when Seth started unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down. 

“You're hard already, you liar.” He chuckled, taking Dean's dick and giving it two rough tugs and he moaned against the car hood. “I knew this is where we'd end up. I don't know why you fight me.”

He heard Seth spit into his hand - such a loveless, unmerciful sound - before feeling his digit press against his entrance and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning like the little slut Seth so hoped he was. He abandoned that idea once Seth started finger fucking his hole and curling his finger to apply pressure to his prostate. 

Seth laughed and added another finger which made Dean buck back for more friction, more of Seth's glorious fingers to work their magic on him. Seth knew all the right buttons to press, all the right ways to make Dean squirm, because they had been here before and they would always come back to this. He and Seth, always connected and always in the wrong way. 

He knew it too.

So, he shot back his elbow and caught Seth in the cheekbone, sending him stumbling backwards. Did Seth really think Dean was going to make this easy despite how bad he wanted it? It only lasted a moment, but it was enough for Dean to turn around, grab Seth by the face, and pull their lips together again. 

“Needy little slut, huh?” Seth mumbled into his mouth. Again he grabbed Dean by the hair and flipped him around onto the car hood and the fingers made a reappearance. Another spit and a third was added. 

“Jesus fuck, Seth!” He groaned out which earned him a punch to the back of the head.

“Shut up!”

Then, the fingers were gone and Dean hated himself for whimpering. He could hear Seth undoing his jeans and the shift of fabric before another spitting sound that Dean assumed was him coating his cock. He was proven right when he felt the head of which begins pressing against him. He tried to grab at Seth, not really sure what he'd do if he actually managed to get his hand on him, but it was intercepted and held behind his back as Seth pressed in. Both men groaned at the sensation. 

Once he was in to the hilt, Seth stilled. In the back of his mind, he knew this was Seth allowing Dean to get used to the intrusion, even if he was mumbling the most filthy things into his ear as the grip on his wrist reached almost painful levels. 

“Your ass still takes me so easy, Ambrose.” He panted and began to move. Dean's forehead hit the hood of the car with a thud and he moaned and whimpered. Seth was hitting his sweet spot with every snap of his hips and he knew this wouldn't last long. “God, you're so fucking tight! Roman isn't fucking you like he should be. Yeah, don't think I didn't know about your little Samoan piece of ass!”

“Fuck you!” Dean groaned, but there was more pained pleasure than malice in his tone.

Again Seth laughed, “I believe you are fucking me, Deano!”

He grabbed Dean's other arm and pulled it back with the other while simultaneously adjusting his angel and slamming his dick directly into Dean's prostate. It only took a few more thrusts before he was painting the front of the rental car with his load. Seth rutted into him a few more times before going stiff and coming deep inside. 

They both slid off the hood of the car into the dirt and laid there in a panting, sated, bloody heap of cuts and bruises. 

“I hate you, Rollins.”

“No you don't.”


End file.
